Pas tout à fait sans elle
by Claire1603
Summary: Et si Bella n'avait pas survécu à son accouchement? Comment La famille Cullen pourrait-elle le supporter mais surtout Edward? Cela parait totalement impossible. Mais dans un monde ou vive les vampires et les loups, qui sait ce qui peut arriver.
1. Prologue

Pas tout à fait sans elle

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (peut être ^^) pour les anciennes du site vous connaissez déjà peut être mon histoire. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que je l'ai publié la première fois. Il y a quelques temps j'ai décidé d'y remettre le nez et de retoucher l'histoire par-ci par-là. C'est pourquoi je vous la redonne aujourd'hui :). **

**Je m'excuse par avance car même si elle a été relue et relue il est possible que j'ai laissé passer encore quelques petites fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ;).**

**Je sais que l'angle d'attaque de mon histoire risque de ne pas plaire à tous le monde mais j'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas trop. Etant donné que ma fiction est d'ors et déjà terminée je vais pouvoir vous poster très régulièrement les chapitres. **

**Dites moi à quelle vitesse voudriez vous vos chapitres ? :). **

**Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue de mon bébé, Pas tout à fait sans elle. **

**A très vite pour le premier chapitre.**

...

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais […] mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi. C'était surement une bonne façon d'en terminer. A la place d'un autre, d'un que j'aimais. »

Voilà ce que à quoi j'avais pensé avant de tomber dans le piège de James, il y a quelques temps. Aujourd'hui, je pourrais penser exactement la même chose, sauf que la personne pour qui je me sacrifie à changée. Je meure pour que ma fille vive. Notre enfant, le mien et celui d'Edward. J'avais juste eu le temps de la voir quand j'ai sombré, Renesmée. Edward, l'homme que j'étais prête à aimer pour l'éternité, était en train de lutter pour me réanimer. Je voulais lutter pour lui revenir, pour leur revenir mais malgré tous les efforts d'Edward, le venin n'arrivait pas à relancer mon cœur. Petit à petit, je le quittais sans pouvoir rien y faire. A cet instant, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose qu'ils sachent tous que …

- Bella, reste avec moi je t'en prie, reviens moi. Reste avec moi…

Voilà ce que m'a dit Edward quand je suis morte.


	2. Chapter 1: La perdre

**Salut tout le monde :) j'espère que vous allez bien. Il y a eu beaucoup de passage sur mon prologue j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous livre du coup le premier chapitre, j'aimerai qu'il sache vous toucher. N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce que vous en pensez, je ne demande que ça :). Trêve de blabla...**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Chapitre 1 : La perdre

POV Edward

- « Ne me quittes pas maintenant Bella ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me quitter ! Tiens bon ! »

Jacob venait de prononcer les mots que j'aimerai hurler à cet instant. Mais je n'avais pas le temps, il fallait que je fasse sortir le bébé avant de pouvoir lui injecter mon venin et elle était si faible, il fallait faire vite, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la perdre.

Quand Renesmée est née, je n'ai réussi qu'à murmurer son nom, Bella m'entendit et voulu la prendre, je n'arrivais pas à refuser et lui tendis notre fille. J'étais complètement hypnotisé par la vision de ma femme, ma douce Bella tenant notre fille dans ses bras. Mais à ce moment là j'entendis le rythme de son cœur avoir une série de ratés. Je pris immédiatement Renesmée. Jacob commençait alors le massage cardiaque.

«Prend le bébé Jacob.» Lui ordonnais-je

«Balance-le par la fenêtre !»

C'est à ce moment là que Rosalie rentra dans la pièce, elle me dit qu'elle se contrôlait et elle le pensait. Je lui tendis donc notre fille pour sauver Bella. Je me retournais vers elle et commençais à lui injecter mon venin dans le cœur. Je ne réfléchissais plus, la seule idée qui me vint à l'esprit était que plus il y aurait de venin plus vite cela ferai effet, j'entrepris donc de la mordre à plusieurs endroits. En me redressant je voyais Jacob complètement hébété.

«Continue !» dis-je d'une voix qui me parut morte

Mais Jacob ne réagissait pas, j'entendais ses pensées, il la voyait morte mais je savais qu'il restait une chance. Son désespoir, son fatalisme me plongèrent dans une colère noire. Je lui ordonnais alors de partir, je serai donc seul pour la sauver, il l'avait trahie et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je continuais de lui faire un massage cardiaque pour que le venin parvienne à circuler dans son corps. Pendant ce qui me paraissait être une éternité, je continuais de faire battre son cœur mais rien ne se passait, je me rattachais à l'espoir que le venin devait mettre du temps à parcourir son corps, mais combien de temps, combien de temps allait-il falloir ? « Combien de temps ? » voilà tout ce qui tournait dans ma tête.

Je continuais pendant probablement plus d'une heure mais rien, absolument rien n'y faisait. A cette seconde précise, je compris la réaction de Jacob un peu avant, je la perdais et tout ce que j'avais pu faire n'y changeait rien.

«Bella, reste avec moi je t'en prie, reviens moi. Reste avec moi…»

Au moment où je prononçais ces mots, je sentis le dernier fragment de vie quitter Bella.

Je l'ai perdue, je l'ai trahie moi aussi.

Je m'éloignais de Bella, je ne méritais pas ne serai-ce que de poser les yeux sur elle. Elle avait confiance en moi et je n'ai pas su la sauver. Je m'effondrais contre le mur je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps mais quelques temps après une vague de colère, de haine envers moi m'envahie et me submergea. Je ne réussissais plus à me contrôler et je détruisais tout ce qui me passait sous la main jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur elle. Mes gestes s'arrêtèrent.

A allure plus lente que celle d'un humain, je m'approchais et m'écroulais sous des sanglots sans larmes. A cet instant, plus rien ne comptait. Je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien, je ne sentais plus que le trou béant dans ma poitrine. Elle était partie… Avec mon cœur.

Mourir c'était tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit, je devais mourir pour la retrouver ou bien payer pour ce que je lui avais fait subir. Une chose était sûre, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, c'était la seule solution.

**...**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, n'hésitez surtout pas, toutes remarques sont bonnes à prendre. A très vite**


	3. Chapter 2: Ma meilleure amie

**Salut à tous !**

**Ça y est je post mon deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je voudrais vraiment tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, même si vous n'êtes pas encore nombreux je ne désespère pas lol. Et puis vos commentaires sont vraiment encourageants.**

**Merci à Cornett et à Aelita48 pour vos messages et à Lena41183 et Christou57 pour vos alertes. :) je vous laisse avec le chapitre, à très vite.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Chapitre 2 : Ma meilleure amie

POV Alice

Je ne voyais plus rien.

Plus rien depuis que Bella était enceinte. Cette chose, cet enfant m'avait empêché de voir ce qui se passait en cette seconde précise. Il avait rendu presque impossible ma présence auprès d'elle en provoquant toutes ces migraines, elle souffrait et à cause de ça je ne pouvais même pas l'aider.

Je ne voyais rien mais j'entendais. Je les entendais, tenter de la maintenir en vie. Rosalie était allée chercher le bébé après avoir repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Edward avait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de Renesmée mais l'empressement de ma sœur pour aller la chercher me mettait en colère. Encore à cette seconde elle trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter plus pour la chose qui avait presque tué Bella que pour Bella elle-même.

J'ai pensé « presque tué » mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me raccrocher à l'espoir que mon esprit m'avait donné. Une vision me frappa alors de plein fouet « Edward, écroulé, sanglotant sur le corps de Bella ». Jamais aucune de mes visions n'avaient été aussi nette.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, rien du tout, rien ni personne ne pourrait la sauver.

Je relevais les yeux cherchant Jasper, j'aurais voulu me jeter dans ses bras qu'il m'empêche de sombrer avec elle, mais il n'était pas là. La peur, la douleur qui régnait dans cette maison quelques instants plus tôt étaient trop fort pour lui, il se sentait tellement impuissant face à ces sentiments qu'il avait préféré aller chercher Carlisle et Esmée pour les faire revenir plus vite.

Quand j'y pensais, c'était mieux ainsi il n'aurait surement pas supporté l'odeur de sang qui inondait la maison.

Mes pensées devenaient au fil des minutes de plus en plus sombres. Rosalie continuait de s'occuper de Renesmée mais je voyais qu'elle aussi perdait l'espoir.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, Esmée, Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper passèrent la porte se précipitant vers moi pour savoir comment cela se passait. J'avais le regard perdu dans le vide. Jasper fit alors un pas en arrière ressentant la peine qui s'était encrée en moi, je ne réussis pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Carlisle pensant que ce n'était que de l'inquiétude voulut se diriger vers les escaliers, au moment ou nous entendîmes Edward s'écrouler au sol.

Toujours les yeux dans le vague, j'arrivais finalement à articuler quelques mots sans même m'en rendre compte.

«C'est trop tard.»

Une voix me sortie alors de ma torpeur.

«Il y a de ça une heure que c'est trop tard !»

Je fis demi-tour en réalisant que c'était Jacob qui avait osé prononcer ces mots. Une rage s'empara de moi que je n'avais jamais éprouvé, il semblait tellement détaché, froid face à la mort de celle qu'il aimait soi disant, il lui manquait de respect, j'aurai voulu le tuer. Et il n'y eu que Jasper qui put m'arrêter à temps malgré le peu de force qui lui restait.

Quand je me retournais vers lui, il était dévasté, noyé sous le chagrin de chaque personne qui se trouvait dans cette maison.

Je réalisais alors la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Esmée était à moitié étendue au sol soutenu par Emmett qui ne réussissait pas plus que les autres à contenir son chagrin. Carlisle semblait perdu, dans un autre monde, les yeux fermés, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Seule Rosalie semblait faire face, elle se disputait avec Jacob, le menaçant pour je ne sais quelle raison.

C'est quand je vis l'état de Jasper se dégrader que je décidais de mettre fin à cette dispute mais Carlisle commença alors à se diriger vers l'étage. Sans comprendre pourquoi je l'empêchais d'aller plus loin en le retenant par le bras.

«LACHE MOI ALICE !»

Ses paroles furent accompagnées du geste, je me retrouvais assommée contre le mur du séjour. Regrettant son geste plus qu'il n'était possible, il se trouvait déjà près de moi en s'excusant.

«Pardonne moi Alice, je ne voulais pas, excuse moi.»

Je serrai alors mon père dans mes bras quand ce pourquoi je l'avais retenu me revint à l'esprit. Edward, mon frère, commençait à mettre en pièce tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

Ma vision se réalisait. La famille Cullen n'existerait plus dans peu de temps.

A la seconde où il prendra la décision de mourir.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis c'est ma plus grande motivation :) On se voit la semaine prochaine ^^**


End file.
